Routine Now Rules The World
by IDTARDIS
Summary: Series of One shot, since I hate endings, I find them too awkward. Please keep on mind that the stories are most of the times unrelated and in different time frames.Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy.
1. Weekend Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but what I do own is some Reese's P. B cup want one?**

**Weekend Off**

_**Boys and girls of every age, would not you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat, till the neighbors going to die of fright. It is our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween**_

* * *

Jack stood on his office holding himself in the most proper manner he could manage. Ianto was standing across his desk, looking at him in a very much annoyed way. The request had been simple he wanted next Sunday off but for some reason Jack keep making it difficult.

"I do not know why it is so annoying about me wanting to know why you need the day off." –Jack said in a mocking way.

"Like I said before, it's personal! If you cannot give me the day off then I would have to leave before three." –Ianto responded trying to keep his annoyance from showing in his voice.

"Yes I understand that but like I have told you before, I cannot be sure if we are going to need you or no." –Jack seriously had started to sound like a spoiled child not getting his way. He turned his attention to the paperwork in a way to see if Ianto would take the hint and leave.

"Last week when Rhys suddenly asked Gwen out to dinner, you let her go even thou we had a mission that turned out to be pretty dangerous." –Ianto spat again hiding his now rising anger. –"We were short one person but you did not even consider the option of calling her."

"Ianto…" –He started to say.

"Wait I am not done. Two weeks ago, Toshiko and Owen got the whole afternoon off. On Thursday, and you know that Thursday is paperwork day, still when you asked me to go with you to check the rift activity outside Cardiff I did not turn you down. Why cannot I have a freaking day off?" –His face was now flushed with anger and his tone was dangerous high.

"You know what Ianto? We do ask too much from you. –He said in a mocking way that Ianto was not appreciating. Jack had got up in order to make his appearance even more dangerous. –"Why don't you take Saturday off too?"

"I just need Sunday…" –He tried to keep his voice calm since he knew better than fighting against the Captain.

"I said take it too… I do not need you for the weekend." –And with that, the Captain got up and walked out of his office like a petulant child, leaving the paperwork and Ianto behind.

"I hope you fall and break your neck. See if you need me then." –He let a breath out that he did not know when he had started to hold. –"Fine I will catch up on my sleep anyway."

He got out of the office and bump in to Toshiko who had just happened to be walking by, she gave him her look that said, "It's everything alright." He just regarded her with a soft smile. By the time he was done with his chores, the Captain had not come back. He had called for pizza and they had eaten just making small chat, but trying to avoid the fact that they have all heard the discussion and the Captain was nowhere to be seen since three hours ago. He finished cleaning, went up to Jacks office to organize it in hope of seeing him before leaving, but to his disappointment he was done before the other showed up. Toshiko was waiting for him in the tourist office.

"You offered to take me home. This morning." – She said apologetic.

"Yes I did not forget, let me just closed up and we are leaving." –Trying his best to avoid the question he knew was coming.

"Why is he mad? This time." –She leaned against the wall, she most of the time Ianto had to keep up with her crossing his border of confidentiality, still he had never said anything bad about to her. –"You told him about your day didn't you?"

"One lousy day… I ask for. And he cannot give it to me without asking what for!" –Toshiko saw the anger of Ianto raise, and for once she did not had the neutral Ianto, but a totally pissed off one on front of her. –"It is pointless, he acts like the world revolves around him, sometimes I think I am the one who had leave centuries and not him. Shall we go?"

"Don't worry, he will call you at night and apologize. You will see!" –She took his arm and walked off with him. –"So you did got the day?"

"I got Saturday too…" –He said turning on his car.

"Wow, he was pissed."

"Tell me about it."

He got home, took a shower, and drank some tea before going to bed. He put the phone next to his pillow. He did fall asleep but internally he hoped Jack would wake him up with a call. First thing in the morning, he checked the phone, no calls. He could not help but feel annoy by it. Maybe Jack got home more lately than he thought and did not want to wake him up. It was seven in the morning and since he had a day off, went back to sleep, thinking on getting up before nine. He woke up at eleven, he was tired after all, he looked at the phone again thinking that now maybe something was wrong with it and the calls were not going trough. He got of the bed, went to the kitchen put water to boiled, and dialed his phone from his home phone, the thing rang pretty loud, so it was not broken, now he felt silly and mad at Jack for not calling. He left the phone in the counter, made his coffee, and walked in his living room throwing himself on the couch.

He was now sitting down in his kitchen table eating dinner, Jack had not called, and according to Toshiko who had called earlier, Jack had not been in a good mod all day. His nephew had called too, to make sure if he was going to be able to pick them up and go tricky treating. That had been the whole point of asking for Sunday off, but Jack had reacted in such a petulant way, that Ianto did not feel like telling him the reason. He was one of the team now, and just like any other, he could too ask for a day off if he feel like. Let's face it, his last day off had been when he got suspension because of Lisa. After that horrible mess he had drown himself on work, and now with Jack on his back almost all the time it was like he was never out of the job. Gwen on the other hand just had to receive a call and then she would announce that she was taken the next day off. On top of that, and this was what most bother him was that Jack seem to be alright with her doing whatever she wanted, but if he dare to ask for single afternoon off Jack was suddenly all over him, questioning him, wanting to know why he needed the day. Toshiko had said that maybe Jack was jealous, but Ianto knew that was impossible, to Jack he meant nothing just a comfortable shag and even that he could get anywhere. His phone alarm started to bip. He finished eating in a hurry then left for the dry cleaners to get his costume.

Sunday came and still no sign of Jack, he was no sitting in living room at his sister's, watching his brother in law yell at the TV. The kids had not been ready and she had tricked him into having lunch with them. His brother in law had not missed this opportunity to make fun at him. Mischa had gotten upset when he had not turned up dress as Dumbledore or Snape like she had suggested. The kids finally came out, a beautiful fairy, and he could not help but wonder if she knew their true form would she still have pick that costume. His nephew was a Jedi, sword and everything.

"You make a good pirate, Ian." –Said his sister while fixing his hat. He had seriously considered going as James Bond, but then his brother in law would have a laugh at his expense.

"I seriously though you were going to show up here dress as Robin Hood, thighs and everything!" –His brother in law spat not once taken his eyes out of the Tele.

"Oh stop it! You said you were going to behave!" –His sister retoured regarding her husband with a mean look. –"Now listen you two. No later than nine, no candy until tomorrow after breakfast, and listen to your Uncle whatever he says goes."

"Yes mom."-Said both children at unison. –"Come on uncle Ianto or the houses are going to run of the good candy."

He had to run after them, running after weevils he could do it anytime, but running after children, now that was a work out. Never on his life, four hour had passed so slow. After dropping the children and declined the invitation of staying the night with his sister he got home wondering how on earth could pirates survived in these boots. He found a familiar face waiting for him at his door.

"Who are you supposed to be?" –While opening the door.

"Jealous lover." –Jack answer with a smile on his face. –"Nice hat!"

"Thank you, Tea or coffee?" –He walked in to his kitchen.

"Your feet must hurt from all that walking." –Said Jack with his official charming smile.

"A bit, you were spying on me weren't you?" –While handing him his Tea.

"Why did you not tell me you wanted to spend Halloween with your family."

"I said I needed a personal day that should have been enough." –He sat on the sofa and took of his boots. –"Or am I wrong?"

"No, I was an ass." –He made his best face of "I learned my lesson don't punish me no more" –"What you doing."

"Taking off my costume… It itches!" –Said Ianto while beginning to unbutton his Jacket.

"Let me! It's been long since I've undress a pirate!"

"Arg." – Said Ianto rolling his eyes, trying hard to contain his laughter.

¶ **Authors Note:** _**Ok, that was my attempt to write for the holidays. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you…**_


	2. Blessed Love

**Disclaimer: Not mine… As always…**

**Blessed Love**

_**I was walking down the streets soaked in oblivion. Going through the parks full with ghosts and fallen angels. There was without light, no sun, no sense. I was dying. I was flying over the sea with broken wings. Oh, my love you came into my life and I healed the wounds. Oh, my love you are my moon, you are my sunshine, are my daily bread…**_

* * *

"Would you take me to the moon?" –The sudden question left Jack frozen not knowing what to say. He looked all over for his best reassuring smile.

"Well… we will have to see…" –Blue eyes went big with expectation, containing a smile. –"How is school going? I have meeting with your teacher tomorrow." –That was his best way to avoid the previous question.

"Mom said you can take me to the moon for my birthday…" –The question again not letting go so easily.

"For your birthday… I see what a clever mom you have…" –He tuck her inn with a softer smile. –"When is your birthday anyway."

"In three weeks…" –The smile was gone from her face and now was resembling the face her mom made when pissed off. –"You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Of course not… Is just now I would have to arrange, since you want to go to the moon I would have to start building a rocket ship. You think it would fit on the backyard." –The look of disappointment had not left her face yet but it was now disappearing little by little. Jack took seat next to her on the bed.

"Nooh…" –Huge smile went back to her face.

"The park?" –He afforded

"Someone would steal it." –She said about to sit down.

"See even more plans to make then…" –He got up and headed for the door.

"Mom said you would say no…" -blanket on top of her ears almost covering her face, but he could see her shy blue eyes just like her mothers.

"So you asked your mom first…" –She nodded in affirmation. –"Clever girl. You went to the top of the authority chain." –He went back to her bed and posted a kiss on her forehead. –"Now go to sleep would go through the details tomorrow…"

He got out closing the door leaving the night light on. He went in to his room softly removing the blankets from the bed trying not to disturb the other lying there. He took off his shirt leaving only the pants it was cold after all.

"What took you so long?" –said the other as soon as he enter the bed.

"She wants to go to the moon." -He said embracing the other figure in order to get warm faster.

"Aha, I see."

"Who gave her this idea…? And more important why do I get to answer her crazy questions?" –He said burying his nose in the chest of the other.

"Would you rather be called Mom?" –Said Ianto allowing Jack to laugh softer on his chest.

**

* * *

Note****:** Sorry about the mistakes, it is non beta… Just a short drabble in order to get homework started.


	3. Tonight, Tomorrow Forever?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_

_**Tonight, Tomorrow…... Forever?**_

**_Tonight I am without you, the raindrops are falling, and the candle light is burning. For you, I will be waiting. If all of the days are turn to night, and if all of our dreams are lies tonight. The stars can all fall, and everything turns to grey… I will stay!_**

**

* * *

Prior information**, Ianto took some days off for the holydays and is currently staying at his sister's. Jack is at the hub and had promised to let him be at least for some days. The following is a series of text messages I will try my best since it is the first time I do texting and I do not want to copy anyone.

"Hey you awake?" –The blipping of his PDA woke up Ianto.

"I am now." –His sleeping eyes tried to focus on his phone while typing.

"How are you?"

"I think I am getting the flu, the kids are sick, so I might… Is it busy or just like always." – He looked at the clock it was barely nine o' clock.

"A bit… I have not had breakfast."

"Why?" –Ianto turned around on bed, one day and they were already crumbling. The first thing Jack had said before leaving was: "Don't worry; we can survive a day or two without you."

"Owen tried to do make coffee, and now I am nauseas. The girls got breakfast form a café near Toshiko house."

"If it is the one I think you should not eat it." –He could not help but smile.

"Well now it is too late, I may die you know."

"Oh, now you are making me feel guilty. I will pack my things and go back."

"Well, I am not pushing you or anything that would be your own decision." –HE was now sitting on bed about to get up, trying to hold back a laugh. He could just see Jack child like face expression.

"I got to go the rift is calling."

"Oh, OK…Bye" – he tried his best to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah, bye." -Ianto stare at phone for a little while more, he did not why but somehow he hoped for a better farewell then just a simple bye, but knowing Jack, he knew that most of times he was shouting at the stars.

"Hello, how you been?" –Ianto was sitting on the park watching the kids play; they had insisted on going out, even thou they were still a bit sick. His sister had packed snack and water so they would not bother Ianto with buying stuff. After two days without having received any more messages, he almost got out of the house without his phone. The buzzing of it and the message made him smile.

"Oh, I am good. Missing work." –He instantly regretted the last word maybe Jack would get the wrong idea.

"How are the kids, did you get sick?"

"Nah, just a sore throat."

"Taking medicine?"

"Don't need it."

"I am tired. We haven't had a rest the rift has been going on and off. Oh, we got two more weevils; girls Janet won't be so lonely anymore."

"Great now I have two more cages to clean."

"Yeah sorry about that, but is for research, you know."

"Yeah I know… I got to go, I have to take the kids home for dinner."

"Yeah sure, bye…" –Again a simple bye.

"Yeah bye…"

"I miss you Ian." – Now that was rude he did not know what to say. He tough of calling back but maybe it would seem too rush, he put himself together, and type.

"I miss you too, Jack."

"Right… Bye."

"Hi, morning… When are coming back?" –Ianto was coming out of the bathroom when he heard the phone ring.

"Johnny is taking me, we are leaving after breakfast."

"Ok be careful, is raining!"

"Really? Then I guess it is good that I know how to swim." –I had been raining all night and it was still pouring like hell.

"Right, but you are not mad aren't you?"

"No, it is just that I have no control about the weather… Sucks!"

Jack did not reply.

"Hey I am joking here"

"Yeah I know, Owen was saying something, sorry. Just be careful on your way back."

"I am not the one driving, and neither is Captain Jack so I guess I would be safe."

"You wish I was, I bet."

"Right, sorry you attached to much ego to your last message it took some time to download."

"I meant to do that… See you soon Ian."

"I will call you when I get there."

"Hey you home yet?"

"Barely getting in, are you spying on me?"

"I am still at the hub if that is what you implied."

"I am taking the rest of the day if you don't mind. I need to clean and rest, I miss my bed."

"Yeah sure, we are not that busy here so… Take the day, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jack."

He did not get a replied so he put his phone in top of the kitchen table and started to brew some water for tea. He went in to the room and looked for clean clothes. He was about to go in the bathroom when the phone rang.

"They gave me the day off can I go over?"

"Yeah, sure. I have nothing to eat thou."

"Then I am glad that I stop and bought food on my way over."

"You are at the door aren't you?" –He typed walking towards the door.

"Yes, how else could I act as prince charming?"

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_ I know it is short, but in my defense, there is not much context to gather from text messages. Thank for reading.


	4. I Won't Send Roses

**Disclaimer:** _No to all of the above..._

_**I Won't Send Roses**_

_My pace is frantic, my temper is cross, and with words romantic, I am at loss. In me, you will find things like guts and nerve, but not the kind things that you deserve, so while there is a fighting chance just turn and go…_

_

* * *

The morning was cold, good enough to stay longer on bed cuddling against someone. Jack Harkness sat down trying to figured out when exactly had he become accustom to routine. He no longer woke up at the sound of an alarming rift, but to an alarm clock set to 7:00 am, and even now he could always go back to sleep and no one would have a say on it. He felt the body next to him woke up, sat on the side of the bed an after more than one sigh get up and walk in to bathroom. He closed his eyes back again letting his other senses do their job for once. After a while, he heard noise in the kitchen and soon after the aroma of fresh coffee invaded the room, which was more than enough initiative to make him get up. He sat on the bed rubbing his face, wanting nothing more than go back to sleep, but instead he walked in to bathroom and washed his face._

_A lonely kitchen greeted him, accepting his fate he took the warm cup of coffee that was patiently waiting for him on the counter. He gave a sigh letting his noise drown in the strong aroma; the small flat was silent now, so different from last night when so many hurtful things were said. There is an old saying that says, "You should never go to sleep in anger." However, he had done just that, after discharging his anger he had gone in hiding under the covers. He took a small sip of the coffee, feeling the taste going thru him like a soft blanket. May be he should act as the grown up he was and give an apology. He went in to the room, grabbed his phone and dialed the number, waited a bit and after a while, he could hear the familiar ringing all the way on the living room. He almost run in to it thinking the other was back only to find the cell phone dancing on top of the coffee table, with a huff, he let himself fall in the couch._

_Long ago, he had bow never to give his heart again, with bother when at the end there is only loss and anxiety over a broken heart. Yet when he last expected along had came this boy not asking but demanding his heart, how could he refuse when the loneliest is even worse than a broken heart. He had tried to keep simple, hiding away all his secrets, not falling in love, yet every morning as soon as he awaked he knew he loved him, that no matter how the game ended he had already lost. Ianto had asked him once, why him, as Ianto had put it, he could have whoever he wanted, he was after all Captain Jack bloody Harkness, why Ianto? A simple kid. At first, he had no answer, then after reflecting a little on it; he found a million little things that had been his doom, the way that Ianto smiled, not very often if may say, his honesty, loyalty, the way he never pushed for an answer, how can a simple hug take away all his worries, and many more. Why he was afraid then, when he already knew all the possible outcomes, he knew Ianto love him and yet every morning the feeling of loss would stare him on the face. Making him doubt, thinking that maybe that day Ianto would come to his senses and say," _this is wrong I want out_." Knowing it would hurt like never before, knowing that maybe this time all the eternity would not be enough to fix it. However, instead of pushing the feeling aside and cuddle in to Ianto once more, he would push in order to make sure he was being heard, and he knew he was wrong that that is not the way to do things, that he was actually pushing the other out. Moreover, he felt bad, making the other feel guilty for something he had not even considered. Yes, Jack Harkness had become a jealous man and apologies just not his thing, at least not until today._

_A small noise and a familiar smell make him woke up, only to find a face staring at him with bright blue eyes smiling at him._

"_Hi Daddy…" –Yes, he was a daddy now. Things had changed he had to evolve too. He passed a hand trough his face. –"Mom said not to wake you up, that you will probably be tired after all that kicking and screaming…Did you guy went to a rugby game?" –She whispered, after putting a kiss on his cheek._

"_I thought you mom said not to wake me up?" –hugging the little girl._

"_Ups…"_

"_Hum, you are in trouble now. Did you have fun with your cousins?" –The girl nodded. –"Where is your mom any way?" –Jack whispered in her ear._

"_In the kitchen, making dinner…"_

"_Good, go do your homework and get ready for dinner, Ok…" –He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek._

"_All right, but I think you should give him this." –Taking a small flower out of her bag. - "He is pretty pissed."_

"_Don't say pissed! And I own you one…" The girl just regarded him with a smile, one that told him he was in so much trouble now._

"_Of course you do…" –She ran in to the next room and closed the door. –"Good luck daddy!"_

_He got up and made his way to the kitchen; he could see the other fussing around the small stove. He got near and hugged him from behind. He felt the other body jump at this action and then relaxed into his arms. _

"_I take that you are not mad anymore." –Said Ianto without turning…_

_**

* * *

Authors Note:**__ I know, where is the humor on this? Well I am not sure; please do tell me if you find it. Once more thanks for reading…_


	5. Lullaby

**Disclaimer:**_ I have already said all I had to say…_

**Lullaby**

**_Once upon a time, or so the story is told. Everyone lives happily, as the end unfolds… Forever sweet and never ending…_**

* * *

He holds her, Jack had warned him about getting addicted to her, and he had said that was her main weapon addiction. However, he could not help himself, she look so beautiful and he wonder how such a beautiful thing could be so dangerous. He got a fuzzy feeling on his stomach as soon as she opened her eyes and gave a big yawn. He knew he was lost, he fallen in love right then.

Jack woke up to find Ianto holding her, he smiled shaking his head, and he knew he had just lost him. Ianto had a new love.

"Hey, you woke up. The nurse just brought her in." –He sat on the bed next to Jack, still holding her.

"You know last time I did this I remember being it worse, a lot of technology improvement can be done in 30 years." –He smiled and looked at her now sleeping in Ianto's arms. –"And now I have lost you."

"She is beautiful, Jack." –He leaned on to give him a peck on the lips. –"She has your eyebrows."

"Does she have a tail? I was worry she would have a tail…" –Jack said with a mischievous smile.

"Really… You think now is a good time to star mentioning your family history."

"Nah, She is hundred percent human and ours."

"Have I told you that I love you"

"Not since two hours ago." -Reaching up to get a kiss from his husband.

Ianto was sitting on a bench park, his daughter on his lap paying more attention to his tie, than to the cake in front of her. His sister had brought the kids, so had been Gwen who was now showing his second pregnancy, her kid looking so much like Rhys dad. Jack was being Jack, bouncing around letting everyone know how cute his girl was, on a stroke of madness someone had dare gave him a camera and he was now shooting pictures of Ianto and his baby on every angle. Kids were busy running up and down the park.

At some point Rhi had asked Ianto about the baby, they had decided to stick with adoption although she did not seem so convince due to the fact that the girl had Ianto's eyes and Jack's charming smile. However, Ianto had his doubts about telling the truth to his sister's, it would definitely by a shock to learn that Jack was in fact the mother as people may say. Birthday' songs were sang, candles were blown, many gifts were open, and as former con Captain jack looked in to his husband eyes he could not help but wonder what had he done to deserve this beautiful life.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** _I know fluffy, and short… Blame it on overwork. Thanks again for reading. *HUGS*_


	6. Eat Me

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ They are not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda… You know the rules._

**Eat Me**

_**All I want to do is touch you. You want to touch me too! Every way, and when they set me free our love is the perfect crime…Just put your hands on me.**_

* * *

Jack had over looked at first, it had take it as a practical joke from Ianto, not being a man of sweets he told himself that maybe Ianto had bought it for himself and later just forgotten the pastry on the conference room. After five minutes and the pastry still in the middle of the conference table, he started to wonder if Ianto had indeed forgotten about it, and if he did, why had not Owen eat it yet. After a whole new minute that pastry seem to call him in, or more likely lure him in with his brilliant colors. It was a muffin indeed but adorned is such an unrealistic way he had only seen in the cartoons when the coyote is trying to catch the roadrunner. It had a little note made with purple icing, "Eat Me." It was more a command than an statement for some reason he could not take his eyes off it, maybe if he just take a small pinch of it Ianto would not notice, or even better why do not ask Ianto if he could share.

As said before, he did not like sweets that much but yet this muffin was mocking him daring him, he pick it up just so he could go and tell Ianto, and that was his mistake the muffin seem overpower him demanding, and he had to take a bit. It taste so good chocolate cake with a raspberry filling, not so sweet that hurts your stomach, but delicious that makes you feel like crying when is over. He then look at the wrap on his sticky hands, and he feel bad but because he had eat it but because there was no more. He started putting together the perfect apology for Ianto when he saw the man walking outside his office with a small pastry box on his hands, he was about to call him when Owen interrupt saying he was taking Toshiko home. After that, distraction had past and with the solo though that maybe Ianto had more of the little muffins, he almost bumped in to Gwen on his way to his office. He founded then lying in top of his desk on top of the forgotten paperwork he had to file before morning. The words "Eat Me," now in vivacious red color daring him, he was about to call for Ianto when he saw the note.

_"**I am done with my work. Perhaps****…**** Later."**_

_** I J.**_

He stopped thinking taking the little muffin on his hands and remaining himself not to eat it so fast this time, he took his coat and walk out his office.

"Gwen! –He yelled –"Thank God I caught you!"

"Jack I was just about leaving, do you still need me?" –She looked at him with promising eyes, those who say, "I am ready to whatever you ask."

"Do you have something important to do tonight?" Her eyes sparkle at the question while saying no with her head. –"Good… I have to go to Ianto's, he… He forgot something. I will be back in an hour or so or even better why don't you call Rhys and ask him to come. Ok, bye."

She stood there watching him disappear on the lift, wondering if he had seen her advance and softly let her down, or if he was so excited to meet Ianto that did not even notice. She put her jacket down and reached for her phone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ I know, is short but in me defense this popped in my head after seeing a commercial while, I was working on another story but there was no room for it there. Thanks again for reading.  
_


	7. The Blue Mirror

**Disclaimer: **They are not mine… I can only dream. Thanks to my Beta who has to keep up with my weird ideas when having a discussion.

* * *

_**The Blue Mirror**_

**_I touch it with the tip of my fears that sink in the mercury of the crystal. I cross and leave it behind me there is no turning back, am too late. I got trapped in a blue mirror… My god what am I to do… I am losing my mind… I got trapped… I got merged in to another time…_**

* * *

Every time he looked at his reflection on the eyes of his lovers, he saw desire, attraction, or even love. Yet, every time he dare to look into Ianto's he always saw emptiness. At first, the fact that any of them could get up and leave as soon they were finish did not seem to bother him, it was somehow comfortable, as he had finally found someone that wanted no more than some hours of fun. After giving up on his attempts to find something else on Ianto's eyes, he again got comfortable with doing it without having to look at him. The night of the Lisa incident, he reflected on his way of treating Ianto, Jack had felt hurt, betrayed, cheated… And had more than one reason to have killed Ianto there and then, but when he had asked the young man for an explanation, the answer had hit him on his face, he had never cared, Ianto had become invisible in the eyes of everyone, even his.

When Lisa had attack them, and the hub had gone in to lockdown, he saw for the first time love in Ianto's eyes, but not for him, but for her.

"I am not giving up on her… I love her… Can you understand that Jack… Haven't you ever love anyone?"

"You need to figured out on what side you are here… Cuz' if you do not know you are not going to make it out of this alive." –The anger had overcome him, and it had only built in more while seeing all the love in Ianto's eyes, the determination to go far and beyond if it meant to save her. Ianto had made his choice even if it had meant his doom.

He woke up to find him laying on the floor, defend less and even though every brain cell screamed at him that, he should leave him, he deserved it after all, and still he reached down and tried to help him. He knew, she had to die and not only on the name of humanity but because it was stealing Ianto's mind. She was no longer Lisa but he could not see that, and he would never destroy her, Jack decided then.

"You brought this down on us… You hide her… You hid yourself from us. Now is time for you to stand as part of this team… The girl you love is gone; your loyalty is to us now."

"You can order me to do that." –And for the second time, he got his eyes up-close he saw determination. That human was standing up to him, because of her.

"You execute her or I will execute you both." -The anger of his betrayal had blurred his eyes again, he could not think, that was not the Ianto he had hold in his arms a night ago. This human was someone new, someone that was not afraid of him.

"I won't do it… You can make me… You like to think you are a hero, but you are the biggest monster of all." –His eyes were alive with anger, with pain, and most of all love. The mask was off, and Jack had in front of him the real Ianto for once, one that wore his feeling on top of his skin, one that was not afraid of betraying the world in the name of love.

"I am giving you ten minutes… Then we are coming in." –His voice broke, he knew all his techniques were not working with him and decided to play his last card, even if he meant to lose him.

After calling an emergency meeting, and being the first to afford that he would not retcon Ianto, that UNIT would not be involved, and that the team would be the only ones to know how things had really went down. He and Owen stayed and cleaned, Ianto had stayed where they had left him, not moving, his back against the wall, his face buried on his chest. He had longstop crying, his body was still shaking. Owen asked jack to reconsider using retcon on him, but Jack stuck to it. It was too dangerous, Ianto could lost his mind and then it would have been a crime, he was after all part of the team.

Owen took the last body to the incinerator, and left them alone. Jack leaned in to the nearest wall and took a long look of his last prey. He felt so miserable, victory had a bitter taste knowing he had destroy Ianto too. Knowing that probably last night would had been their last time together, and then remember all this time Ianto had been using him to keep Lisa, for once Captain Jack had been the laugh of someone. There he had been thinking so much of himself, taking pity on poor quiet coffee boy. When it had been all the way around coffee boy had been playing him. Every time they had lay together, Ianto had been thinking of her. Every time he had manage to lower Ianto defenses and make him try something new in reality Ianto had only tried so he could distract him, to keep him occupied, so he would not go and put his nose in Ianto's business.

Victory for Captain Jack Harkness felt like a failure. He punched the wall making Ianto jump. He looked back again and sad blue eyes stared at him, no longer accusing him. He saw him then, as a vulnerable child, sitting on the dirt. His expensive suit now cover in blood, and he felt pity, real pity the one that makes it hard to breath because there is a knot in your throat. That one, that makes your heart shrink in agony; the same one that makes you reach out to the person beside you and hug them because they are hurting not caring if it is your enemy. He slide down the wall next to Ianto, and hugged him.

"Aren't you gonna kill me now?" –He said it in a soft voice, almost childlike. Reminding Jack how young he really was.

"Come on let's get you clean up…" –Jack said attempting to get up.

"But you said…" –No longer trying to look him on his eyes.

"I believe the time to defied my authority had past… Now get up Ianto, we have to clean you up…" –he pulled the now weightless young man, and his hearth shrunk again when he saw a fat tear dropped down from Ianto's eyes.

After dropping Owen in his flat and telling the others that it was all right if any of them want it days off. They all said no, he dragged Ianto in to his flat, and was really amazed that it was in fact the first time he had set foot on it, he had never cared to ask why the other was so comfortable to do it where ever Jack had decided. Tidy, but a small place, the only difference between his and Toshiko was that hers looked more lived in. This one was sterile, kind of like an open house. He made sure Ianto took a shower or more likely he gave him one, again dragged him to bed and gave him two aspirins. Ianto had looked at the pills for a second, and Jack knew he had wished they were retcon.

"I will not retcon you…" –His voice sounded so serious like disappointed father. –"And just in case you have some lying around and are considering on taking them, I will decide against if I were you, because I will be back and if you do not remember I will make you remember every single thing you have done." –Nodding Ianto took the pills and closed his eyes. Jack left after he had fall asleep.

Jack came back the next day, and the day after. Trying to hide his concern behind his mask of tough leader. He made sure Ianto was eating, that he was safe and when he could no longer deal with the silence, he decided to put Toshiko in charge, maybe a less hostile intervention was needed. The first day Toshiko came back just like him, empty handed. After four weeks and when he almost had lost, all hope of Ianto coming back. He walked in to the hub, wearing his mask of course, however this time Jack knew it would take a lot of work to take it off again, he would make sure of it. This time he would care, even if Ianto did not.

He make sure to give Ianto time to recover, to heal himself, or more like he knew that it was him that needed time to recover from Ianto's betrayal, so he decided to watch from a distance. Things did not change, except from the fact t that everyone tried to involve Ianto more in to their activities, Gwen tried her best to look as the mother hen, but Jack noticed that Ianto would always pushed her away, kindly but any way pushed. Owen tried to be more kind with his comments and usual teasing, but you can only expect so much. Ianto would look at him as if seeing an alien. Toshiko was the only one that seemed to make progress.

As someone else had said before, time heals, it may leave scars in the process, but they serve as a testimony of the consequences of our acts. Then we have two options cover them up or wear them proud. After months Jack had actually giving up on his chasing Ianto, he knew his actions had not actually been all that charming, that when Ianto had been in need of rescuing, he had acted more like the mad king than instead of offering the support that a lover would give. Yes, he had betrayed him, but he also had betrayed the team and everybody else had forgiven him already. In more than one occasion Ianto had proven himself worthy of staying, still Ianto's proposition took him by surprise. He had said yes, he had even come up with a time limit but only to see how far was Ianto really willing to go. He found himself sitting on his office waiting for the young man, his hands sweating as his blood pressure was rising god knows why. Afraid that maybe he was being played by Ianto again, terrified that that other would not show up. He did show up, and on time another of his amazing qualities, but the fear instead of going away it turn in to a challenge, it kept on mocking Jack saying that it was not possible that Ianto would have chosen him, that he would stab him on the back once more.

He made sure Ianto came, chanting his name over and over, and to Jack's disappointment, his eyes reminded closed. He repeated the action pleasure fading in to pain more than once; no sweet words were said as he had wanted to be sure that Lisa were no longer there, that Ianto was there for him and him only. They ended it up in the bunker, or to be more precise in the cold floor near the bunker. Jack laying flat on the floor. Ianto resting his head against Jack's shoulder. His body still going through the aftershocks of his last orgasm, his hair damp, and his skin sticky. The cold floor was starting to do his worst, Jack made an attempt to get up, that cause Ianto to look up, looking directly in to those blue eyes for the first time in months Jack saw a glimpse of hope in them. Jack knew then he had won and yet he was lost in so many ways.

* * *

**Authors Note:** On All About Us, I made two small chapters about Cyberwoman, but they were told from Ianto's point of view, this one was being told from Jack's. Although they may be similar in some cases, I did my best to stay true and did not look at them for reference. Having that said, thank you so much for reading, reviews are cherish and as always more than welcome.


	8. Just Kiss Me

Disclaimer: _**Neither the characters nor the song is mine… Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Just Kiss Me**_

* * *

_**Kiss me, untimely, mercilessly, and quietly**__**…**___

_**Kiss me, stop the time, and make grow what I feel**__**…**_

_**Kiss me again as if the world is coming to an end and with every kiss turn heaven upside down**__**…**_

They sat for almost an hour facing each other. Jack had proposed the date, even thou Ianto had accept it Jack knew he was not exactly comfortable with it. Conversation had gone out the window within the first five minutes, Ianto kept answering with monosyllables. Yes, even all the charms of the Captain were not enough to capture Ianto's attention that night. Assuming his defeat, and having finish his dessert he asked Ianto if would like to go for a walk. The walk had done no good, they were walking by the bay, cold as hell, but Jack knew that it was not the right moment to ask Ianto for a hug unless he wanted to experiment dead by drowning and hypothermia. Really, what more do the kid wanted? Had not Jack already said and in front of everyone that he came back for him. What else did he wanted then, a love declaration? Jack gave a deep sigh, which caught Ianto's attention. He looked at him and smile, a soft smile the ones Jack recognized as Toshiko's. That was bad, he was now consider as a friend, Ianto said something about the coldness or the water, but Jack's attention was on the beautiful his eyes looked under the moonlight. A couple pass by, and make Jack envious of the way the guy was holding her, so near you could not tell them apart, they stopped and the man took the girl in to a deep kiss, he not notice he was staring until Ianto cleared his throat. Jack turned to face him ready to accept his doom, but again Ianto was smiling, and then sanity jumped in to the water and with her half of his brain, it took him a while to assimilate the warm surrounding him, and for a second he could not believe it. He was being kiss by Ianto, after a few seconds that seem to last less than usual he felt the other move. His body felt cold suddenly by the absence of the warm. He opened his eyes only to find Ianto smiling at him again.

"Yours or mine?" –Asked Ianto softly making Jack smile, even thou the question was simple; he knew it had such a deep meaning.

* * *

…__

_**Feel me on the wind while I die slowly... **_

_**Kiss me without motives, and I will stay with you forever… **_

_**Kiss without a reason, just because your heart wants it…**_

He woke up, once again. For some reason sleep was being stubborn and even thou he was tired as hell, sleep just did not wanted to cooperate. He rubbed his eyes trying to forget the dream or more likely, the nightmare he was having before waking up. The night was warm and stuffy but somehow he felt cold, that is right he was alone on his bed, and for the first time it felt, well weird. He had become accustomed to have someone by his side, that same someone being Ianto on the last few months. He turned to the other side trying his best to think on something that it would help him get some sleep. After puffing and giving a loud sigh, he turned to see his watch, it was barely two A.M. it had only passes two hours since he had sent the team home. Ianto had wanted to stay, he had even made a small proposition, but seeing how tired he looked Jack had insisted on him going home, now he was definitely regretting his decision. He sat on his bunker, passing a hand trough his hair thinking on what to do. He could make himself a cup of tea, he was sure that Ianto had some chamomile on the small kitchen. Jack got up, who was he kidding, he could not even boil water he would surely manage to set the kitchen on fire. Maybe a warm shower could do… Did not he just took one before going to bed? Yeap… He gave another sigh loud enough to wake up Myfanwy. He then looked for his clothes, coat, and walked out of there.

"Jack, what the hell? Do you know what time is it?" –A sleepy Ianto open the door, too sleepy to be mad. Jack just could not resist the offering and placed an open kiss on his mouth allowing the other to drown in his kiss for almost a minute.

"Come on Ianto, let's go to bed, you can yell at me all you want in the morning."

_**Kiss me just like that, mercilessly… **_

_**Stay with me without conditions… Give me just a small reason and I will stay forever**__**…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _**As you all saw, it is based on the song Besame (Kiss Me) by Camilla. Time frame? Well, the first one is placed whenever they managed to get the time for their first date, and the other after a long day of work which we all know could be any day…Again thanks for reading a review would be more than more welcome.**_


	9. Mother's Day

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything… My beta is in away in vacation, so please forgive all mistakes, I will be sure she corrects them when she gets back._

* * *

_**Mother's Day…**_

_**Do you know? How much did I wait for you? How much I wanted you. I think you do… **_

_**You know when sometimes there are disagreements but when two souls agree it brings light.**_

_** Do you know that when you got here you change the smell of my mornings? I think you do…**_

* * *

They had just come back from a date in the park; the team had decided to celebrate Mother's Day in a unique way, getting all the families together for a picnic. By the end of the day their girl had been too quiet, weird thing if I may say, Ianto had given Jack the look that say: "Be prepared for questions!" before jumping in to the passengers seat; Jack had only smiled back, and with that told Ianto "I know. Hell we are in trouble now!" Against to what they expected she stood quiet, and after sipping in to an apple juice, she felled a sleep.

Ianto gave a sigh, and look at his husband who was driving as if they were late for something.

"You look concern… Something happen?" -Ask Jack in a low voice trying not to wake the little one in the back. –"Did she tell you something?"

"Nah is just that I saw her look, you know the one that says I don't understand what is happening, and I am not happy about it." –Jack nodded in understanding. –"I think there were too much mommy's around."

"Well, what do you want me to say if she asks?"

"I do not know." –Answer Ianto in a sincere way turning to check on her. –"She is too little for the whole explanation, and she would know if you lie."

"I know... it would be though then…" Grabbing his husband hand and giving it a warm squeeze.

"Don't worry so much, knowing you I am sure you'll come up with something dashing…" –Replied Ianto smiling.

"I am dashing dad, aren't I?" –He smiled his best dashing smile. –"Wanna make another one?"

"No!"

"Why not I make them cute, take that as an example…"

"I still have nightmares of you throwing up all over the house, just by the mention of chocolate." –Said Ianto in a serious voice. –"And then the doctors, and UNIT having to be involved, no thank you…"

"Sorry I did not know it was so though on you." Jack parked the car in front of their small house.

"It was not tough, it was uncomfortable and sometimes scary, but it is over now, and to be sincere I am not sure if I want to go through all that again." –He checked on her once more, still sleeping. –"But hay if it happens, then it happens." He reached on and posed a warm kiss on his husband lips.

…

Jack took her up to her room while Ianto unloaded the car. He was taking her shoes off when she woke up.

" Daddy…" -She said in a sleepy way.

"Uhmm, you have fun today…"

"Yes, where do babies come from?" –She asked rubbing her eyes sleepy. Jack just gave her a question look. –"Cuz Lil (Toshiko's daughter only months older than her.) she said that her mom told her big bird brings the baby to the mommy's."

"And you want to know if we were visited by this big bird, right?" –She nodded while getting under the blankets. –"Well you see, you don't have a mommy, you have two daddies. One day we found out that we were getting sad because we needed something else, so you daddy and I decided to plant a garden."

"The one in the back." -She said suddenly.

"Yes the one in the back, and from one of the seeds we planted a beautiful flower came up, and when that flower open, there was a beautiful little baby girl inside. And your daddy said, we should keep her, and I said but Ian she is going to cry and nag, and would not let us go to bed early, we should just throw her out." –He said while tickling her.

"No you didn't!" –she said between laughing.

"No I didn't… Now please go to sleep, your daddies are tired." – He gives her a kiss and tucks her in.

"Are you going to get more seeds so I can get a brother?" –She said before he walked out of the room.

"Believe me honey, daddy's working on it!" - He turned smiling at her and winked. –"I'll go get your daddy."

...

Ianto walked in to the room just a few minutes later, Jack was reading on bed, and motion him to jump in bed next to him.

"Gardening and magic seeds?" –Said finally Ianto, after Jack had finish snuggling up in to his back. –"Really, you have to stop watching cartoons."

"Hey she is three years old, what else was I supposed to say?" –He said pulling Ianto more in to his arms. –"You know, I think she is lonely."

"Lonely?" -Asked Ianto more sleep than awake by now.

"Yeah she wants a brother!" –Jack waited for the reaction only to find out that Ianto had fallen a sleep.

…

* * *

**Authors Note:** _This came up after watching "Animaniac's the movie." I really hoped you enjoyed. The song's name is Vos Sabes (Do you know?) from Los Fabulosos Cadillac's; one of their best songs is about father and son love. Once again, hope you enjoyed reading this, and a review would be more than welcome._


	10. You are so Vain

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always not mine…

_**You Are So Vain**_

**_You walked in to the party like you were walking onto a yacht. You had one eye in the mirror, as you watched yourself gavotte. And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner… They'd be your partner… you are so vain I bet you think this song is about you…_**

* * *

His hands were sweating, almost shaking with anticipation, his hearth jump every time some new arrived. He looked at his watched one more time barely a minute had passed since the last time he had looked. His cup of tea was getting cold, and had to be refilled any time soon, he dreaded calling the waiter; he would obviously approach and state the obvious. He had been stood up. He could not help but smile at himself, he was being dramatic, probably something had come up, they were Torchwood after all, and the world always found a way to get in to trouble. He looked at his watch again praying it had passed more than a minute. All right now he was being ridiculous, he gave a sight and saw the waiter moving towards him, the inevitable was coming, and he had to take it with a smiling face.

"Would you like more tea, Sir or perhaps you are ready to see the menu?"

"Just the tea, thank you I will wait until my party gets here to order."

"Very well Sir, may I offer some appetizer then?" –

_God please just go and let me and my misery be_. He could not help to think. He saw the waiter approach another and laugh, they would probably betting on him by now, his pride felt shatter, and now more than ever he hope his phone would rang with a call from work. He was now definitely going Weevil hunting he needed something to lay his rage on. He was so going to pay for this; he was going to make his life miserable starting tomorrow he would learn what hell was like. He was going to come with a very good excuse for this, what was he thinking no excuse would be enough. He was done with him, over, finite, no more opportunities after this. He looked at the cup of tea that seem to mock him, daring him to get up and leave, throwing the napkin on the table he stood up, while turning to get his jacket only to find face to face with him.

"Jack I am so sorry. My car broke out just as leaving the apartment, started raining I could not find a cab and I could not call you cuz you turn off your phone. Did I make you wait long?"

"Nah, I just got here too…" -He could not help but smile, he was sure Ianto would never lie to him, and he had turn off his phone as soon as he entered the restaurant. –"I ordered tea and appetizers."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _Unbeta so please forgive the mistakes._


End file.
